Bound Boat
Bound Boat is a member of Blue Brook Guild. He is an extremely experienced player, who knows the era of Unspecialized characters.Chapter 33 He is a friend and adviser to Blue River. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Bound Boat is shocked when he sees Lord Grim, who is wearing five types of armor. Bound Boat, Xu Boyuan, Flower Lantern, and Thundering Light greet Lord Grim. Bound Boat is the first to believe that Lord Grim is playing Unspecialized. Bound Boat is speechless when Lord Grim kicks him out of the party for the Frost Forest record clear attempt. Bound Boat is surprised when Lord Grim kicks Flower Lantern out of the party to build a DPS team. Bound Boat is interested in Lord Grim's DPS strategy and leaves the party with Returning Cloud and Lunar Grace joining. Bound Boat learns that Lord Grim is using One Wave Rush to clear Frost Forest. Bound Boat sees the new Frost Forest clear record of 20 minutes, 24 seconds, and 11 milliseconds. He delivers the uncommon items as payment to Lord Grim. Bound Boat is astonished when Lord Grim leaves Blue Brook Guild. Bound Boat meets Lord Grim when Blue Brook Guild's elite party chases after Boneyard's Wild Boss, Blood Gunner Yagg. Bound Boat watches as Lord Grim leaves the Blue Brook Guild party to attack Blood Gunner Yagg. Bound Boat realizes that Lord Grim is going to steal the Wild Boss if Tyrannical Ambition, Herb Garden, and Blue Brook Guild continue to stand in a stalemate. Bound Boat sees the Blood Gunner Yagg, who is Enraged. Bound Boat explains to Xu Boyuan that Lord Grim is a skilled mercenary, who will never join the established guilds. Bound Boat believes that Blue Brook Guild should established a stronger relationship with Lord Grim instead of alienating such a powerful player. Bound Boat is worried that the guilds will become dependent on Lord Grim to set record clears. Bound Boat is the first to realize that Lord Grim is intentionally ordering the OT of the Goblin Merchant to control where the Wild Boss goes. Bound Boat discusses the strategy with Xu Boyuan. When Herb Garden players show up, Bound Boat and the Blue Brook Guild decide to chase after the Goblin Merchant Following Boyuan's orders, Bound Boat picks a few players to split up from the main group to prepare to intercept Goblin Merchant. Bound Boat and Boyuan decide to give up on chasing down the Goblin Merchant because they are mired in chasing after the Tyrannical Ambition players. When Lord Grim leads a Tyrannical Ambition party to the record clear time of Frost Forest, Bound Boat helps Xu Boyuan analyze the situation. Bound Boat discusses the Excellent Dynasty's new record clear time of Frost Forest with Boyuan.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella At the Congee City's marketplace, Bound Boat meets Lord Grim. Bound Boat is buying uncommon materials for Blue Brook Guild. He fails to negotiate down the 30 Gold selling price for Lord Grim's ten Frost Stones.Chapter 154 Bound Boat buys the Frost Stones at 30 Gold a piece from Lord Grim. Bound Boat tells Xu Boyuan about his 300 Gold purchase of Lord Grim's Frost Stones. Bound Boat orders Thousand Creations to track Lord Grim's party.Chapter 155 Bound Boat looks up the names that Thousand Creations sends back. Bound Boat learns that the enemy players following Lord Grim are not from the established guilds. Bound Boat discusses with Xu Boyuan about Lord Grim's ability to obtain the first kills of wild bosses at higher levels. Bound Boat realizes that Lord Grim is holding the first kills of wild bosses hostage from the established guilds like Blue Brook Guild. On the 10th Server, Bound Boat meets with Liang Yichun, Boyuan, and Flying Brushstroke. Bound Boat hears about Poplar Beach's obliteration by Chasing Haze from Boyuan. Bound Boat advises Yichun to go to their sponsor, Blue Rain, for help to analyze Lord Grim. On the 10th Server, Bound Boat is surprised when Liang Yichun reveals that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu (Ye Xiu), the former user of the Battle God One Autumn Leaf. When Yichun and the other three Five Great Experts log off, Bound Boat stays with Boyuan, who is forced to deal with Ye Xiu on the 10th Server without more help from Blue Brook Guild. Bound Boat agrees with Boyuan's decision to never challenge Ye Xiu on the 10th Server and to let rival guilds suffer in fighting against Ye Xiu. Bound Boat is speechless when Boyuan considers and decides against getting an autograph from Ye Xiu. Bound Boat and Boyuan agree to keep Lord Grim's true identity a secret.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy After finishing a Line Canyon dungeon run with Xu Boyuan and other Blue Brook Guild members, Bound Boat runs into Lord Grim's party. Bound Boat, who is shocked, sees Lord Grim destroying Tyrannical Ambition members. Bound Boat follows Boyuan and his party away from the battle. At Sin City, Bound Boat sees Ye Xiu’s mob of Christmas thieves. Bound Boat stops Flower Lantern’s impulsive idea to kill Lord Grim because Excellent Dynasty has failed to kill Lord Grim.Chapter 282 Bound Boat realizes that Ye Xiu will kill the mob of Christmas thieves. Bound Boat is shocked by the scene of thieves charging at the watch tower.Chapter 283 Bound Boat stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the thieves. To stop wasting time, Bound Boat follows Xu Boyuan and Blue Brook Guild in a retreat.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend With Xu Boyuan, Liang Yichun, and other players, Bound Boat moves toward Thousand Creations’s position. With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Bound Boat advises everyone to wait until Guild Happy shows up in order to ambush Thousand Creations’s reinforcements. After half an hour, Bound Boat does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Bound Boat joins the other ambushers in attacking Thousand Creations. With chaos erupting in the lake, Bound Boat is shocked. He explains that Ye Xiu’s ambush is a dead pro-level technique to ambush players in underwater battles. With Boyuan, Bound Boat looks for a party to join. In the Thousand Waves Lake dungeon, Bound Boat and Boyuan die to the second boss because one Blue Brook guild member makes a critical mistake. Under Boyuan’s orders, Bound Boat joins Flower Lantern’s dungeon team.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Over a normal system announcement, Bound Boat sees Lord Grim return to the 10th Server.Chapter 521 Bound Boat learns that Ye Xiu successfully kills and secures the rare material drops from Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Skills and Abilities Trivia * On the 10th Server, Bound Boat is the second ranked Blue Brook Guild member after Xu Boyuan.Chapter 182 References Category:Cleric Category:Guild Category:Blue Rain Category:10th Server